2016 Isokyrian coup d'état attempt
The 2016 Isokyrian coup d'état attempt was an effort to overthrow of the Nororist Party carried out by factions of the Isokyrian Army, and later, the Isokyrian Navy, which ultimately failed following a four-day standoff with pro-government forces outside the National Assembly building. 11 people were killed during the crisis, including the coup's leader, Richard Taumgarter. On July 19, 2016, at around 13:22 local time, all television signals across the country blacked out and witnesses reported seeing military aircraft flying overhead. A brief message from a group was broadcast on some radios and televisions stating "The Constitutionalists are in control. Nororism will end. Free elections to be held soon." State media reported that Chairman Alexander White was safe at an undisclosed location and remained in power. Later in the evening, the National Assembly was seized by coup plotters and several representatives were taken hostage, including the President of the National Assembly, Oskar Leifsson. Richard Taumgartner was identified as one of coup leaders in a livestream broadcast from the Kanslairn. By midnight, pro-government tanks had arrived in Hufo outside the National Assembly building and a four-day standoff with the Constitutionalists ensued. Robertsson International Airport was closed and all flight traffic was diverted to nearby airports. Ten people, four coup plotters and six pro-government forces, were killed in a failed operation that attempted to rescue the President who was taken hostage along with 15 other members of the Assembly. On July 21, the Minister of the Navy announced that he and his forces had joined the coup, but allowed sailors and other members of the branch that did not support the coup to return home safely. On July 23, four days after the coup began, state media announced that Taumgartner, the leader in the revolt, was killed in a second, successful, special operations mission. All remaining hostages, including President Leifsson were rescued and sent to nearby Dyr Peter Hospital for review. Chairman White declared the crisis over late evening on July 24, at around 02:00 local time, and asked the country to begin "returning to normalcy". Background In April 2016, a mass pro-democracy protest called Frezet2016 was organized through social media, particularly on Twitter, in the first mass demonstration against the Nororist Party since the 1964 Hufo student protests. The government passed several laws which relaxed restrictions on the freedom of the press and freed thousands of protesters it had detained. On July 15, just four days earlier, a similar was attempted in Turkey but failed, resulting in the deaths of over 200 people and the arrests of over 2,000 soldiers. It is believed that uprising may have inspired this one. Beginning of coup The first sign of trouble occurred late afternoon on July 19 when television signals were interrupted followed shortly by military aircraft flying overhead. Two hours later, a statement was broadcast to most of the country, declaring that a group within the Isokyrian military called the Constitutionalists had seized the government and that free elections will be held soon. This message was repeated only once or twice before signals were interrupted once again. State media then came on the air and reported that the Nororist Party was in control of the situation and that the Chairman was safe. National Assembly seized At around 19:00 local time, six hours after the crisis began, the lights outside the National Assembly were shut off and several groups of armed men were seen storming into the building. It was later declared that the Assembly had been seized by the coup plotters and that several legislators had been captured. The government later confirmed that President Leifsson was inside and being held captive along with 25 members of the Assembly. Standoff First night After it was confirmed hostages had been taken including the President of the National Assembly, a convoy of around 15 pro-government tanks arrived in Hufo outside the National Assembly which began a standoff that would continue for four days. A line of communication was opened between the coup plotters and military outside and negotiations began. The military was able to convince the coup leaders to release ten hostages, mostly clerical workers with no involvement in the crisis. The coup leaders inside said they were still holding 15 members of the Assembly but that they are all safe and being cared for. Second night As the second night wore on, negotiations started breaking down, the coup plotters becoming more and more agitated. A raid was authorized to storm the Assembly and rescue the President. At approximately 03:22 local time, a 25-man Special Forces unit blew a back entrance door open with explosives and stormed the building. The coup plotters immediately opened fire on the Special Forces and a gun battle ensued, killing 10 and wounding an unknown number of people. The operation was abandoned and the pro-government military forces pulled back. Neither Taumgartner nor the President were hurt in the exchange and the former made another statement on livestream condemning the attempted rescue. Third night As the standoff entered a third night, negotiations resumed though were reportedly at a standstill. Rumors began spreading that Chairman White was on his way to personally speak with the rebel forces inside. The government later stated this was not true. Navy joins coup On July 21, two days after the coup began, the Secretary of the Isokyrian Navy declared that the branch had joined the coup in opposition to the Nororist Party. Servicemen who did not support the rebellion were dismissed and allowed to return home unharmed. Fourth night Negotiators had failed to reach any headway with Taumgartner or the other participants in the coup. A second special forces team was called in and was able to identify an entrance point that was likely unknown to the coup plotters. Using that entrance, a 23-man team stormed the building and ordered the surrender of the revolting servicemen. Reportedly, they attempted to reach for their weapons which drew the fire of the special forces, killing 4 coup plotters. Taumgarter rushed in to investigate and was himself shot and killed at around 22:12 local time. As the special forces took control of the building, President Oskar Leifsson was located and taken into custody while the surviving coup participants were arrested with no further incident. The crisis was declared over by Chairman White a few hours later. He then announced that the entire Navy had been disbanded due to their participation in the coup. The Isokyian Army has taken control of all naval ships, pending a restaffing and restructuring of Isokyria's maritime forces. Perpetrators and motives Richard Taumgartner Richard Taumgartner (March 17, 1974 – July 23, 2016) was an Isokyrian lieutenant in the Isokyrian Army who joined in 2008. His colleagues stated that he did not openly express any political views while on duty and kept his focus to his career. He is not known to have had any openly anti-Nororist beliefs prior to his part in the coup attempt. He was married in 2012 but had no children. Taumgartner was identified in a livestream that was broadcast online from the National Assembly. Taumgatner appeared alongslide two other unidentified men in front an Isokyrian flag and stated their mission and goals: did. Freedom and liberty will live on.'' -Excerpt from live stream.}} Taumgarter was killed on July 23, 2016, four days into the coup attempt. His body was released into his widow's custody two days later and was cremated. Despite his role in the revolt, he was given full military honors at his memorial service. His ashes are now interred at Our Lady of Hufo Military Cemetary. Reactions In the first official statement since the crisis began, Chairman Alexander White vowed to enact "Swift justice" against the revolting factions of the armed forces. Financial markets reacted negatively to the crisis. The Isokyrian pound fell by 3.4% a day after the coup began. On social media, mentions of the word 'Frezet' became trending worldwide. The hashtag was #1 trending on Twitter for two days straight, totaling more than 545,000 mentions. International * - On July 20, a joint statement urged a peaceful resolution and voiced the alliance's concern the effect the crisis may have on European stability. * - Secretary-General urged restraint on all sides and said the UN is monitoring the situation. * - The European Union held an emergency meeting to discuss the crisis despite Isokyria not being a member. A joint statement asked all involved to "Remain civil" and hoped that a "Peaceful resolution would be found within time." * - Prime Minister condemned the coup, calling it "A reckless move by the Isokyrian military". * - Foreign Minister said Russia would be "Keeping a close eye" on the situation. * - Prime Minister said her government is "Very concerned" and called for a swift and peaceful end to the unrest. * - President called for a "Peaceful end" to the crisis. The U.S. Department of State advised all Americans in Isokyria to seek help at the U.S. embassy or nearest consulate. Aftermath resignation]] The coup attempt had a significant effect on Isokyrian politics. This was the first major revolt against the Nororist Party since the 1968 Hufo protests nearly 50 years prior. The attempt shook confidence in Chairman Alexander White and his government. On July 30, 2016 the Isokyrian National Assembly held a motion of no confidence which was approved 130-119. Six hours later, the Assembly elected Eydis Stefanic as their choice for White's replacement. White rejected the vote and stated his intentions to remain in office calling it "An utter betrayal" from his colleagues. Later that day, the Nororist Party leadership accepted Edyis Stefanic's candidacy for Chairman. On July 31, White conceded to the mounting pressure and reluctantly resigned, leaving Stefanic to succeed him the next day. Category:Isokyria